dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Scarface
|anime debut = "Pendulum Room Peril" |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Phantom Saiyans (Saiyan Army) Frieza ForceDaizenshuu 7 |FamConnect = Grandmother }} is an anime-only Saiyan in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He is one of the Phantom Saiyans. Appearance Scarface is a Saiyan soldier who is short, bald with navy blue hair around his head like Borgos, two scratches on his face like Yamcha and long and sharp canine teeth. Personality He works alongside his partner Shorty, tormenting anything other than their own kind. Biography Background Scarface is a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta. Assuming that he did not die beforehand, he presumably died during Frieza's Genocide of the Saiyans. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Vegeta Saga While training for their battle against the forthcoming Saiyans (Vegeta and Nappa), Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu use the Pendulum Room at The Lookout to travel backwards in time (by 100 years according to the English dub). The group materializes in a ravaged city on Planet Vegeta, littered with the corpses of Saiyans. It is here that they encounter Shorty and Scarface. Shorty is the first to appear; while Chiaotzu observes a helmet in the window display of what might have once been a shop, the helmet liquefies, revealing Shorty's head beneath it. Chiaotzu attempts to flee and catch up to Tien and the others, however Shorty grabs him and drains his life force. Tien's attempts to defend his friend with a Tri-Beam that proves inferior when he is counterattacked by Scarface. In a fit of rage, Tien attacks Shorty using his martial arts, but Shorty proves to be fast enough to evade each move. Yamcha's Spirit Ball is successful in hitting the two Saiyans, but fails to have any effect on them. He and Shorty are also unfazed by a simultaneous barrage of the Tri-Beam, Spirit Ball and Kamehameha. While Shorty takes flight against Tien, Scarface drags Krillin through a decimated floor, to his temporary doom. The two remaining Z Fighters Tien and Yamcha hold their own against Shorty and Scarface for only a short time, before Scarface's Kankousen kills the martial artists. The original group is soon transferred back to the Pendulum Room where they are astonished to find themselves alive, but find themselves uneasy having experienced the power of Saiyans other than Goku first-hand. In addition, they reacted with even more shock when Kami informed them that the Saiyans coming to Earth are even stronger than either Scarface or Shorty. Power ;Anime Scarface and Shorty are able to easily overwhelm Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu. According to Kami, Scarface is half as strong as a full fledged Saiyan warrior, and by extension nothing compared to Nappa and Vegeta. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors According to Daizenshuu 7 he is an immature second-rate warrior, though his battle power is substantial compared to a humans. The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Scarface has a power level of 3,000. ;Video games In Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Pumpkin's power level is 400, and Onion's power level is 450 in base, and 1,800 in Great Ape. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Energy Wave' – Used in Kyōshū! Saiyan. *'Kankousen' – A strong Finger Beam. *'Heat' - Shorty is capable of releasing heat to melt things, it was used to injure Tien. *'Grip' – A powerful grip that renders an opponent unable to fight. When used by Scarface it is a squeezing of the skull while gripping the opponent's body, as demonstrated when he grabbed Tien's head. *'Warping ability' - Shorty and Scarface turn themselves into green energy, allowing them to move at high speeds. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - A large green energy wave used by Shorty and Scarface to launch opponents into the air. Transformations In Kyōshū! Saiyan, Pumpkin's recolor - Onion - is capable of transforming into a Great Ape. Strangely, Onion's power level as a Great Ape is only 1,800 which is 4x his base power, instead of 10x like Great Apes are meant to be. Equipment *'Scouter' - An all purpose, computer. *'Battle Armor' - Scarface wears Saiyan Battle Armor similar to the model worn by Raditz. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Scarface appears under his Japanese name Pumpkin in Kyōshū! Saiyan. Here, he gets a color edit as separate enemy: , who is one of two Saiyans in the game capable of transforming into a Great Ape (the other being the game's final boss, Vegeta). Pumpkin's power level is 400, and Onion's power level is 450 in his base form and 1,800 in his Great Ape form. In this game both Scarface and Shorty come to Earth with Raditz to collect Kakarot, showing that maybe they, too, are part of Frieza's Frieza Force. They are killed off relatively quickly due to their low battle powers and then randomly re-appear in the game as regular enemies. He made an appearance as an enemy character in Dokkan Battle. Voice Actors *Japanese: Daisuke Gōri † *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Gerard Plunkett **Funimation dub: Mike McFarland Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Scarface and Shorty vs. Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu (anime only) Trivia *His dub name was a reference to the gangster Al Capone. *Scarface's name derives from a credit roll in the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z; he was named Pumpkin in Kyōshū! Saiyan and in the Japanese Daizenshuu books. *The name given to him in Kyoushuu! Saiyan sounds very similar to Shugesh's original name (both saiyans are named after "pumpkin"), note that this game was released the same month Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku aired on Japanese TV. Gallery See also *Scarface (Collectibles) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Frieza's soldiers